Since You Don't Have A Day
by Invader FanGirl
Summary: The Narrator receives a very strange present. What's inside? [SHIP AHEAD!]
1. Surprise

**DING-DONG~!**

The Narrator snapped awake from the loud ring. He looked up from his desk to the door. Yeesh, what time was it? How long had he been out? Who could be at the door? How did they find him? The Narrator rubbed his tired eyes and ran to the door.

"Coming!" He called.

The Narrator got to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see no one there. He pouted. How rude. He looked left and right, looking if anyone had left. When he looked to his right, however, he saw a large package that read "fragile" on the front. When I say large, I mean big. It looked like it could take up three-fourths of his door! And for some reason, there were holes punched in it. Small ones, like for a pet cage.

'Strange.' The Narrator thought. 'Who leaves a package here without saying something first?'

He sighed. Might as well get it inside and open it.

It took a while, but he pushed the huge box into his recording room. The Narrator dropped to his knees for exhaustion for a moment, then got up to get something to cut the tape. He found some scissors, and teared through the cheap tape that held the box together. The Narrator opened the box, and inside was another box- a wrapped box with a bow. The second box fit into the outer one nicely, and it had a tag on it. After tiredly pulling the huge gift out, he read the tag.

 _"Since you don't have a day, like 4/27.."_ It read, _"Here's a little gift from us fangirls to you!"_ There was an arrow drawn on the paper that pointed to the back of it. He turned the card.

 _"P.S: Keep the ship sailing, you two! -The Fangirls"_

The Narrator narrowed his eyes. What did that mean? He looked over to the gift. Maybe he shouldn't open it. An anonymous present from nowhere couldn't be a good thing.

But his curiosity got the better of him and he started tearing the wrapping paper. The heart-covered wrapping paper...

He was surprised to see that the actual box behind the paper was metal, with holes on top, and had one button. A button that had a note on it, reading: "Enjoy!" The Narrator pushed the button, and the walls hissed open and fell on top of the walls of the outer boxes, crushing them. Dramatic fog came out through the newly opened gift. As the fog cleared, The Narrator's eyes widened to see...

...Stanley..

...blindfolded and gagged..

..handcuffed to a chair...

...covered in wrapping paper with a bow in his hair...

Stanley was struggling through his restraints, obviously uncomfortable. If The Narrator had to guess, Stanley must have been naked under all that paper. Considering the position he was in.. A blush came to his cheeks when he saw how vulnerable Stanley was at the moment. How he had him under his control.. A smirk grew on The Narrator's face.

"Well," The Narrator said, circling the chair, "This is a generous gift."

Stanley jumped when he heard the new voice. He lowered his head as a light blush appeared when The Narrator spoke.

The Narrator walked in front of Stanley and removed his blindfold. Stanley looked up with drowsy eyes to see him with a smug look. The Narrator lightly placed a hand on Stanley's cheek.

"And I plan to use you as much as I can." The Narrator said, removing the gag and kissing Stanley.

Stanley's face grew hotter. 'This is going to be a long day...' The Narrator thought, smirking through the kiss.

* * *

 **[I. SHIP. THEM. SO HARD.]**

 **[Also, if anyone's gonna write smut for this pairing, can you make Stanley a masochist, and The Narrator a sadist? Its just an idea, and I think it would be kinda hot. XD]**

 **[Ah well, this was my attempt at the pairing. I tried. (Next up: Stanley's POV.)]**

 **[Please review!]**


	2. BONUS: Stanley's POV

It was 10:00 P.M.

All the lights in the building were off, except for a few; a small group of lights that illuminated Stanley's small room. Stanley had stayed up after hours at his job for overtime. It wasn't that hard, really; pushing an average of one button per minute. And it wasn't like he hated his job. The Narrator didn't lie when he said that Stanley loved his job.

The hardest part was probably _staying awake._

Starting at 9:00, Stanley's eyes began to droop, and his mind went blank, almost in a trance due to tiredness. Every few minutes or so, Stanley's head would fall limply to the side, dragging his body down to the floor with it. Then, he would quickly stand up and check the monitor for a new command.

This process would repeat eight times before Stanley just fell face first onto his desk, fast asleep. The computer continued issuing orders.

 **"Please press 'e.'"**

 **"Please press 'n.'"**

 **"Please press 'j.'"**

 **"Please press 'o.'"**

 **"Please press 'y.'"**

 **"Employee 427, are you there?"**

* * *

Stanley was awakened by the sound of footsteps. He drowsily sat up. Lazy thoughts went through his still-tired mind. How could anyone be in the building? Stanley was given the keys, and no one else stayed over. Unless his boss came over, but that would be unlikely. The greedy bastard.

Then all of his drowsiness left him as he realized: someone had broken into the building.

He had never dealt like anything like this before, so he was terrified. The thought of someone breaking in seemed stupid to Stanley. This was a company that did nothing but push buttons all day. Even though it was stupid, the thought frightened him now. What would the intruder do to him? Stanley decided to just hide under his desk. The unknown person was still moving through the building, so he thought he should hide. Maybe they won't find him here.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed. The footsteps sounded like they were everywhere. Or maybe that was just the sound of his heart beating so loudly. He couldn't tell. After listening for the first few minutes, Stanley noticed that the steps sounded fast and unorganized. This led him to believe that there were **multiple** people in the building. This scared him even more.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed, and his eyelids became heavy again. 'This is a bad time!' He yelled in his thoughts. Unfortunately, his mind ignored him, and kept trying to get itself to sleep. Stanley began to fall slightly to the side, when quickly he sat up again. He did **not** want to get caught. Eventually, his efforts failed him, and he accidentally let his head bump the table. The sound seemed to echo, and everything went silent- even the footsteps. Stanley froze. Suddenly, the footsteps started going up stairs, coming towards **his** room. Stanley scooted to the corner of the underside of the desk. Oh, he was so screwed.

The door swung open. Shadowy figures stood at the doorway. Stanley didn't dare to look at them. The figures started talking amongst themselves, in feminine voices.

"Not here." One said.

"Keep looking." Another said.

The door closed. Stanley hadn't even noticed he had been holding his breath. He sighed in relief. The door swung open again, hitting the wall behind it. One of the shadows crouched down and grabbed Stanley. It pulled him out from under the desk and showed him to the others. They started giggling, in a girly teen voices.

Stanley was terrified to see them up close; they had no face, no hair. Nothing. They looked to be just seemly soulless, mischievous entities. A second shadow-being pulled out a bag from out of nowhere and the thing holding Stanley threw him in it. The bag closed, and Stanley could feel himself being dragged across the floor. He wanted to struggle, but he found it too tiring. Too much work. He was so tired..

Stanley felt his eyes slip closed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Stanley awoke, all he saw was pitch black. He looked around. Black everywhere. He tried to move, but found that he was chained to something. He was also sitting in a chair, probably handcuffed to it, with a gag in his mouth. He also felt cold, and something was wrapped around him.

W-wait a minute..

He shifted again.

Wait, was he **NAKED?!**

Stanley blushed furiously. Whoever thought this was a good idea was sick.

He stopped his thoughts to listen outside. Creaking. Whatever he was in was being transported. Suddenly, the creaking stopped. Stanley heard a doorbell, and faint giggling, moving away from him into a distance. He heard a door being opened, then feeling his box being moved forward. Then, he heard tape being cut. Then, paper being ripped. Then, a button being pushed. A loud hiss filled his head as the container he was in started to open. He felt cold air come upon him. Stanley started panicking as he finally understood the situation: he had been kidnapped to be shipped to this unknown person, tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged so that whoever had him could do.. anything... to him.

Stanley began to struggle against the handcuffs. Feeling like he was getting nowhere, he stopped and relaxed himself. Whoever set this up really thought about the restraints. He heard footsteps circling him. Hopefully, his new "master," or whatever will be nice...

"Well," a familiar voice said. "This is a generous gift.."

Stanley bowed his head and blushed. He knew that voice. Please no..

He felt the blindfold being taken off. The light strained his eyes, but he could clearly see the person who now owned him:

The Narrator. Just his luck.

The Narrator placed a hand on Stanley's cheek, obviously enjoying this.

"And I plan to use you as much as I can."

And with that, The Narrator took off Stanley's gag, revealing his full blush. He leaned in to kiss Stanley. Stanley's eyes widened, and if it was even possible, his face became redder. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and savored the kiss. He could feel The Narrator smirk, seeing that Stanley hadn't even tried to resist.

Oh well. At least he was given to someone he loved.

* * *

 **[You know what? I'M WRITING MORE OF THIS. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THIS SHIP.]**

 **[Okay, well, here's where I'll end the fanfic. I'm ending it as a twoshot. There's nothing else to do in it, anyway.]**

 **[Don't worry though. There will be more Stanley Parable fanfiction.]**

 **[As they say in the fandom:]**

 **[The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End..]**


End file.
